Fate is a Tangle
by Angel of the Unforgiven Past
Summary: OK, so this is my first fic, and it's MWPP/L, and a character of my own making. Kind of a prologue, I guess, and no L/J yet, but there will be eventually, if you want me to write more. I MUST HAVE 16 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!!!!!!!so, R/R!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Ok, unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters/settings, they all belong to Her Royal Highness, The Wonderfully Talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Marlena is my character, however.  
  
Words in these things '' are "thoughts", in a way..... you'll find out  
  
Fate is a Tangle  
by Angel of the Unforgiven Past  
  
  
Lily Evans stood alone in the throng of people waiting for trains on platform 9. Her sharp emerald eyes took in everyone and everything around her as she searched for someone who had the look of a witch of wizard.  
  
'Sirius Black! Give back my wand, NOW!!'  
  
The voice seemed to come from far away, but not in any particular direction. She knew that she had heard it, but it hadn't been exactly like that...  
  
'C'mon Si!! Please?'  
  
There it was again! When she heard it, she got the feeling of mist, fog, and rain... like it was raining in her mind... her mind! That was it! It must have been mental telepathy or something, but who had used it?  
A shred of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A girl with dark golden hair was wrestling with a grinning black haired boy. She finally pinned him to the ground and put her knees on his stomach.  
  
"Now, Sirius." she said in a rich, lilting voice.  
  
"Alright, fine." the boy replied as he handed over a slim piece of ebony wood. She got off him and put out a hand to help him up.  
  
"Thank you." she said, smiling. "Shall we get to the platform now?"  
  
"Yes, we shall." he replied, bowing mockingly.  
  
She scanned the mass of people, and her eyes fell on Lily. She smiled again as a thought drifted across the distance between them.  
  
'First year, are you?'  
  
Lily nodded, since she obviously couldn't answer telepathically.  
  
'Well, come over here then. We'll tell you how to get on the platform, since I'm assuming that you don't know?'  
  
Lily nodded again, blushing slightly. She pushed her trunk over to the duo, who were apparently having another mind-to-mind conversation. The girl turned to Lily.  
  
"I'm Marlena Vanzant, and this is my best friend-"  
  
"Sirius Black, at your service." finished the boy, bowing again.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." said Lily, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." the two said together.  
  
"We're first years too, but-"  
  
"We've accompanied older siblings many times."  
  
Lily looked from one to the other, grinning broadly. They were both still talking, and finishing each other's sentences every time.  
  
"It's really quite simple." Marlena was saying.  
  
"Yes, you do it like this." Sirius leaned on the wooden barrier separating platforms 9 and 10 and simply... disappeared.  
  
Lily gasped. "That was rather abrupt." she said.  
  
The other girl grinned at her. "He's Sirius. You'd better get used to it. All you have to do is basically fall through the barrier. You go first."  
  
"All right..." said a rather skeptical Lily. She leaned against the barrier as instructed, and had the strangest feeling of floating.... and she was through. A large archway over her head proclaimed that she was indeed at platform 9 and 3/4. She turned just in time to see Marlena fall through behind her, a large grin on her face. She surveyed the crowd, and her gaze came to rest on a point just behind Lily's right shoulder. Her blue-gray-green eyes clouded over and her jubilant grin faded. She strode past Lily, her mind murmuring  
  
'Follow me.'  
  
As she turned to do so, Lily saw what was bothering her. Sirius was engaged in a duel/fist-fight with a boy that had unruly black hair not unlike his own, chocolate-brown eyes and silver-rimmed glasses.  
  
Marlena stared running as the fight escalated, her lean, agile frame moving lithely through the myriad of people. She got between the two just as they were about to curse each other, Lily not far behind.  
  
'Calm him down!'  
  
Lily moved quickly to oblige the telepathic request. She put her palms on the strange boy's shoulders and walked him backwards. He started protesting then, muttering obscenities she couldn't quite catch. It annoyed her to no end until she finally pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly at him.  
  
"Sit down, before I hurt you." she commanded firmly. He seemed to notice her, really notice her, for the first time. He gawked openly until she was forced to repeat the order.  
  
"I said sit! Now, please!"  
  
He snapped back to his senses then, and sat down hard on the floor, still gaping. "Now stay!" she said, as if she were speaking to the disobedient puppy. She turned to find Marlena pinning Sirius up against a wall with the help of a sandy-haired boy with a piercing, intelligent gray-eyed gaze not unlike Marlena's own.  
  
She couldn't have imagined it then, but these four people, the two black-haired boys, the golden haired girl, and the gray eyed boy would change her life in ways she could never imagine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So?????? Did you like it? love it? hate it? Tell me!! I want to know if I should continue this or not. I need 16 reviews telling me to continue before I do so. Anyway, R&R, O cruel, cruel world!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
